He's mine
by RedWater17
Summary: Mai estaba harta. Harta de que Masako, y toda mujer que lo veía no desaprovechada la oportunidad para coquetearle. ¿acaso no entendían que él era suyo? Que Oliver Davis era suyo. Suyo y de más nadie


**HE'S MINE**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¿¡Por qué demonios siempre tiene que ser lo mismo!?_

 _._

 _._

Cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza detrás de mí que me sorprendí que no se soltara de las bisagras, pero el calor abrasador que me recorre no es algo que se me vaya a ir solo con eso.

Patee con fuerza la pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta, descargando mi furia contra ella. Grave error, termine lastimándome el pie. Me muerdo los labios evitando soltar un grito de dolor, mientras doy brinquitos sobre mi pie sano y sujeto el lastimado. Cierro los ojos con fuerza al sentir un par de lágrimas en la comisura de mis ojos, amenazando con salir.

Cuando el dolor se detiene empiezo a caminar por la habitación, bufando con molestia. Un par de lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y las limpio con rabia.

 _._

 _No son lágrimas de dolor. Son de frustración_

 _ **Y él tiene la culpa**_

 _ **.**_

Trago duro al sentir el nudo en mi garganta. No quiero, y no voy a llorar. Ya estoy grandecita para llorar como niña que tocan lo suyo.

.

 _ **Sí tu eres solo suya ¿Por qué él no es solo tuyo?**_

 _Lo es, él es solo mío. El problema son las demás._

 _._

Recuesto mi espalda a la pared cuando las piernas me fallan. Bajó el rostro al sentir mis mejillas calientes y el ardor en mis ojos. Cuando las primeras lágrimas comienzan a correr por mi piel golpeo la pared con mis puños cerrados y muerdo mis labios tratando de callar los sollozos de mi llanto. Haciendo que se escuchen como simples gemidos ahogados.

Jadeo buscando aire. Las emociones que me recorren en este momento son tantas y tan fuertes que solo causan una dolorosa opresión en mi pecho. Con las piernas débiles camino hasta la peinadora del cuarto y me recargo de esta con mis brazos. Levanto el rostro y frunzo el ceño al ver mi reflejo en el espejo:

Mi cabello castaño largo hasta debajo de los hombros; mis mejillas tersas y suaves ahora manchadas por las lágrimas que caen una tras una de mis ojos, los cuales ocultan ese iris marrón rojizo detrás de unas largas pestañas; pómulos levantados y lindas facciones. Bajo mi vista hasta mi cuerpo; senos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, cintura pequeña y caderas un tanto anchas, piernas torneadas y largas. Digno cuerpo de una joven de 18 años.

Soy bonita. No soy una modelo extravagante, pero no estoy tan mal. Soy consciente de que captó la atención masculina con facilidad, Naru me lo ha demostrado cuando salimos y se pega a mí, abrazándome por la cintura y gruñendo como perro con rabia.

Un bufido divertido sale de mi boca, pero inmediatamente borro cualquier intento de sonrisa. Frunzo el ceño, y bajo el rostro escondiéndolo detrás de mi cabello…

" _Ese científico idiota"_

Mi propia mente me tortura haciendo correr mis recuerdos con Naru desde que nos conocimos, pasando por esa tarde de invierno hace poco más de un año atrás, hasta llegar a la fecha actual. Al motivo de mi molestia actual…

.

.

.

Después de esa tarde en la que me hiciste saber lo que sentías por mí, empezamos a salir. Nuestra relación no tenía nombre, así que no podía evitar sentirme insegura.

.

 _Pero como siempre, sabías como mover mi mundo con simples palabras._

.

A las semanas te pregunte, estábamos en la sala de la oficina, recién llegados de un nuevo caso. Te llame, fijaste tu atención en mí y te hice la pregunta con mis manos sudorosas de los nervios. Reíste levemente y repetiste mi pregunta con algún de diversión…

 _-¿Qué, qué es lo que somos?-_ dijiste con tranquilidad y un tono divertido, aumentando mis miedos y nervios. Asentí con firmeza, mirándote a los ojos lo más seria posible. Tus facciones se relajaron un poco al verme de esta manera. Caminaste con pasos firmes hasta mí, me sujetaste del rostro y dijiste nueve palabras que casi me matan de un infarto.

- _Tú y yo somos lo que tú quieras que seamos…-_ te mire confundida, tú solo depositaste un beso rápido sobre mis labios – _Novios…-_ beso – _amantes…-_ otro beso – _enamorados…_ \- otro- _lo que tú quieras, Mai.-_ otro más y sentí el calor de mis mejillas llegar a niveles extremos.

 _-Pe…pero…_

 _-No necesito ningún nombre impuesto por la sociedad para decir que eres mía…-_ respondiste serio, besando mi rostro mientras hacía un camino hasta mi cuello – _y tú tampoco deberías. –_ finalizaste serio, pegando tu frente a la mía y mirándome a los ojos.

.

 _ **¿Entonces que paso?**_

 _No pude evitar que se me derritiera el corazón al ver esa mirada cargada de amor y seriedad._

 _._

Sonrío y un par de lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos. Abres los tuyos sorprendido ante mis lágrimas, pero no te doy tiempo a reaccionar. Me lanzó a tus brazos, pasando los míos por detrás de tu cuello. Te beso tratando de hacerte saber cuánto te amo, y me correspondes de la misma manera.

Nos besamos por largo rato hasta que el sonido de un grito y cosas caerse explotan nuestra burbuja. Nos sobresaltamos y sin dejar de abrazarnos volteamos a la entrada, viendo a todo el equipo mirarnos con los ojos bien abiertos. De reojo vi como tu frente se sombreo de negro y tus mejillas adoptaron cierto tono rojo al verte descubierto. Una sonrisa nerviosa no tardó en aparecer en mi rostro y los gritos exaltados de Houshou y Ayako no se hicieron esperar.

Lo próximo que supe es que estábamos sentados en uno de los muebles con Ayako y Bou-san haciéndonos un interrogatorio.

.

 _ **Pero no eran ellos el único motivo de tu sonrisa nerviosa…**_

 _No, no lo eran._

.

Durante todo el rato pude sentir una fría y afilada mirada sobre mi persona. Cuando voltee hacia su punto de origen, me sentí chiquita ante la mirada más fría que había visto en mi vida. Había tanto odio en esos ojos violeta que no pude evitar acercarme a Naru buscando protección.

 _Parecía que en cualquier momento me enteraría un cuchillo en la frente_

.

.

.

 _Después de ese día, todo fue de peor._

.

.

.

Siempre fui consciente de la rivalidad de Masako para conmigo, sabía que mi presencia no era de su total agrado en un principio. Con el tiempo habíamos desarrollado una amistad casual, no éramos las mejores amigas teníamos altercados de tanto en tanto, aun así llevábamos la fiesta en paz. Pero después de ese día, todo se fue por la borda.

Su mirada y actitud se volvió hostil hacia mi persona.

Las primeras semanas trate de volver a dónde estábamos antes, pero no pude. Me volví tan distante y hostil como ella. No solo por su actitud, también por lo que estaba haciendo.

 **.**

 _ **¿Qué hacía?**_

 _Coquetear…coquetear con Oliver. MI Oliver._

 _._

.

Nunca renunciaste a él, me lo dejaste claro incluso con palabras. En un principio no me importo pero…

Tengo mis límites.

Te la pasabas cerca de suyo. DEMASIADO CERCA. Buscabas tomarle la mano, el brazo, acariciarlo…

¡Y en mi cara!

En más de una ocasión los demás tuvieron que calmarme por culpa tuya, incluso Lin tuvo que hacerlo un par de veces…

.

.

 _-Déjame hacerlo, Lin_

 _-No, Mai. El homicidio es ilegal aquí y en China._

 _._

 _._

Naru siempre te puso un límite. Cuando tu actitud sobrepasaba el límite de su paciencia te lo hacía saber, pero no te detuviste. Duramos un año en esa situación, donde tratabas hacerme ver menos delante de Naru, buscando cualquier pretexto para tener contacto con él.

Y lo que hiciste hoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

.

.

Estaba de camino a la biblioteca, buscando a Naru. Lin me había dicho que se había dirigido hacia allá. Entre al lugar y lo vi sentado de espaldas a la puerta, pero no estaba solo. Tú estabas con él. Sentada muy cerca de su persona, me atrevería a decir que te faltaba poco para estar encima de él. Ninguno había notado mi presencia y eso no me hizo más que enfadar. Camine hacia donde estaban.

Un metro.

Me faltaba un metro para llegar donde ustedes cuando volteaste, mirándome por encima del hombro y regalándome una sonrisa burlona. Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido, pero tan claro que lo sentí en cámara lenta.

Naru dio indició de voltearse hacia mí. Tú sujetaste sus mejillas y lo besaste. Me detuve de golpe y abrí los ojos muy grandes. Mi sorpresa duró el mismo tiempo de ese beso. Solo unos segundos.

 _._

 _Solos unos segundos duro la puñalada más grande que me han dado_

 _._

Naru y yo reaccionamos al mismo tiempo. Él se apartó de ti con rapidez, mientras yo sentía como la ira y los celos corrían por mis venas. Convirtiendo mí sangre en lava ardiente. Cerré los puños a los costados de mi cuerpo, sintiendo algo líquido escurrirse entre mis manos teniendo los ojos clavados en ustedes dos.

-¡Hara-san! – grito Naru poniéndose de pie. Pude notar la sorpresa y el horror en su voz.

.

 _ **¿Horror? ¿Por qué horror?**_

 _Por lo que yo podría hacer si me enteraba._

.

-Te amo, Oliver y no soporto verte con Mai. – Dijiste, y mis ganas de asesinarte aumentaron.

Parece que sintieron mi mirada. Tú y Naru voltearon hacia mi persona. Tú sonreíste soberbia, él abrió los ojos mirándome con horror. Trató de decir algo, pero no le di tiempo. Salí corriendo de la biblioteca de la casa y me dirigí al hotel, escuchando la voz de Naru llamarme a gritos todo el camino.

.

.

Golpeo con fuerza la mesa de la peinadora, descargando todo lo que siento contra ella una…dos, tres…

Hasta cinco veces.

Me detengo cuando siente algo enterrarse en la piel de mi mano. Suelto un chistido y la levanto, viendo la cara de mi zarcillo pegada al lateral de mi mano, donde el palillo se encuentra enterrado en mi carne. Sujeto la cara del mismo entre mis dedos y lo saco de mi mano con lentitud. Cuando termina de salir contemplo la sangre correr por mi piel, hasta unirse a la que sale de las heridas en mis palmas y terminar su camino en el piso. Gota tras gota.

Mi cabeza, pecho y manos duelen, pero el dolor físico de mis manos me ayuda a no concentrarme en el dolor sentimental. Lágrimas caen por mi rostro, pero ya no sé si son del malestar físico o emocional. Me siento estúpida, traicionada y furiosa.

 _._

 _En mi vida, pensé odiar a alguien con tanta fuerza como lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos contigo, Hara Masako._

 _._

Cuando escucho la puerta ser abierta, le doy la espalda. No necesito voltear para saber quién es. Escucho el seguro de la puerta activarse y unos pasos detrás de mí. Me apresuro en quitar los rastros de lágrimas de mi rostro, procurando no ensuciar mi rostro con mis heridas.

-Ma…

Antes de que termines de pronunciar mi nombre me volteo con fuerza, clavando mis ojos en los tuyos. Mirándote con fiereza. Te quedas quieto en tu lugar, la mano que se alzaba para tocar mi hombro baja con suavidad hasta colocarse al costado de tu cuerpo. Frunzo el ceño y me cruzo de brazos, levantando el rostro para verte. Maldigo que seas más alto que yo, dañas mi poder de intimidación.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto enojada, mostrándome cortante. Tú frunces el ceño.

-Estás molesta.

Afirmas y una sonrisa torcida aparece en mi rostro, una que demuestra mi coraje y vago intento de diversión.

-¿Cómo no quieres que lo esté? – pregunto con falsa diversión, casi que escupiendo cada palabra. - Acabo de ver a MI novio besarse con OTRA. – pronuncio esta oración con la mandíbula apretada, aguantándome el mal sabor de boca que me deja al recordar ese hecho. - ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga; feliz como una lombriz? – pronuncio con ironía, enojándome cada vez más.

" _ **La que debe estar feliz como una lombriz es Masako"**_

Río sin gracia ante mis propios pensamientos.

-sí, es cierto…la que debe estar feliz como una lombriz debe ser Masako…- digo en voz alta, lo suficiente para que tú me escuches y frunzas el ceño ante mi comentario.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tan feliz como una lombriz de tierra.**_

 _¿Cómo no? Si obtuvo un beso del GRAN y CODICIADO Oliver Davis._

 _¿Quién puede culparla?_

 _._

Siento mis labios estirarse de forma involuntaria, tomando la forma de una sonrisa vacía.

-Pero como no va a estarlo, si obtuvo un beso de su amor platónico: El Gran Oliver Davis – digo con sarcasmo remarcando las últimas palabras. Observo con cierta satisfacción como tus facciones se endurecen. Pasaste de una mueca serena a una molesta. Aunque realmente no me importa. Es tu culpa que estemos en esta situación.

Con pasos firmes acortas toda la distancia entre nosotros, quedando ambos frente a frente. Sujetas mi mentón con firmeza y me haces alzar el rostro, mientras tú acercas el tuyo al mío. Ambos clavamos los ojos en el del opuesto, nos miramos de forma penetrante.

.

 _Pero aun con todo el coraje dentro de mí, n o puedo evitar que las piernas me tiemblen y mi corazón se acelera ante esa mirada azul índigo._

.

Chasqueo la lengua levemente y aprieto las manos contra la piel de mis brazos, tratando de controlar el temblor de mis rodillas.

" _Estúpido y sensual Oliver. Maldito seas por debilitarme de esta forma con solo mirarme a los ojos"_

-Tienes tu derecho de estar molesta…

-¿a no? Qué alivio, pensé que estaba rompiendo alguna ley a favor de verle la cara de estúpida a Mai – comento sarcástica, pero tú aparentas ignorar mi comentario.

Y digo aparentas, porque el aumento de presión en tu agarre no pasó desapercibido. Contengo un quejido y me pongo de puntillas, tratando de disminuir la presión en mi mentón.

-pero no conmigo. Te recuerdo que yo no he hecho nada, Masako fue quien me beso. – susurras de manera peligrosa acercándote lo suficiente para que nuestras respiraciones se choquen. Desvío la mirada ante tus palabras. Tienes razón, pero no por eso quita que me moleste lo que paso.

" _Aunque molestarme se queda corto"_

Cuando siento una caricia en mi mejilla vuelvo a centrar mi visión en ti, sonrojándome ante lo que estás haciendo. Rozas tu boca contra mis cachetes en un tacto tan suave y dulce que siento mi corazón chocar contra mi pecho con tanta fuerza que saldrá volando en algún momento.

-Así que si quieres culpar a alguien… si quieres estar molesta con alguien- Trago duro al escuchar el tono grave de tu voz contra mi oreja; ese tono grave que no hace más que ponerme nerviosa y hacer que suspire como boba

" _ **Ah, pobre idiota enamorada. Condenada y desarmada únicamente por una mirada"**_

Escucho esa voz en mi cabeza murmurar esa frase de forma lastimera, y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con ella al sentir lo débil de mis piernas, pero uso toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no descruzarme de brazos y sostenerme de ti en busca de soporte.

-puedes estarlo con ella.

Finalizas serio.

Antes de que pueda contestarte, siquiera reaccionar; unes tu boca con la mía en u n beso intenso y demandante. Frunzo el ceño y aprieto los labios, negándome a corresponder el beso. Trato de empujarte con mis manos en tu pecho, pero me sujetas con tu otro brazo por la cintura, pegándome a ti. Un grito de frustración queda atrapado en mi garganta al encontrarme atrapada entre tus brazos. Comienzo a golpear tus hombros con mis puños buscando que me sueltes.

.

 _Realmente, lo único que quiero en este instante es demostrarme a mí misma que no estoy completamente atada a ti._

 _._

Desvías tus besos hasta mi cuello. Intento impedirte el acceso, pero cuando me doy cuenta ya estas besando y mordiendo total la piel que mi blusa deja expuesta - _la cual es bastante considerando que estoy usando una camisilla de tirantes ante el calor del verano –_ mientras siento la dureza de la pared contra mi espalda.

Espera un segundo…

¿¡Cuando demonios llegamos a la pared!?

.

.

Comienzo a patalear para que me sueltes, pero apenas hago el primer intento y colocas una pierna entre las mías, dejándome inmóvil. Suelto un jadeo al sentir como marcas la línea de mi columna con tus dedos. Sé lo que estás haciendo y también sé cómo va a terminar. Coloco mis palmas contra tus hombros y trato de empujarte, pero es como empujar una pared. Poco a poco pierdo mis fuerzas, comenzando a sentirme a brumada por el placer que me producen tus caricias.

 _Estúpido y sensual Oliver por 2, ¿tenías que ser tan buen seductor, bastardo?_

Muerdo mis labios tratando de evitar que los gemidos y jadeos escapen de mi boca, convirtiéndolos en quejidos ahogados en el fondo de mi garganta. Mis manos hace rato que dejaron de golpear tus hombros para sujetarse a ellos con fuerza a medida que el calor aumenta entre nosotros.

.

 _ **Parece que no le basta con el calor del verano**_

 _ **.**_

Un jadeo se me escapa cuando trazas un recorrido desde el hueso de mi clavícula, pasando por el borde de la mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oído.

-No hagas eso…- susurras con voz ronca.

Aprieto mis dedos contra tus hombros, enterrando las uñas sin darme cuenta. Necesitada de estabilidad. Las piernas me flaquean con tanta fuerza que hace rato estaría tirada en el suelo sino me sujetaras con tanta fuerza.

-Quiero escucharte – dices con firmeza. Sujetas un lado de mi rostro con tu mano, mientras el otro lo recorres con tu lengua de forma lenta, seductora.

Muerdo mis labios con fuerza, tratando de reprimir un gemido ante lo jodidamente satisfactorio que se siente. Cuando siento tu aliento contra mi boca, tus labios rosarse contra los míos y el suave, pero intenso toque de tu mano contra la piel de mi abdomen siento como el cuerpo me tiembla de arriba hasta abajo, centrándose en cierta parte sensible de mi anatomía.

Mierda.

.

.

Gruño y maldigo contra mí misma ante mi metida de pata – _aunque no toda la culpa es mía-_. Pero creo que puedo alterar el orden de mis objetivos. Con una mano sujetándote de la nuca y otra del cuello estampo mi boca contra la tuya, siendo yo quien comienza el beso. Mis labios se mueven de forma fiera contra los tuyos; quiero borrar cualquier rastro de Masako que haya podido quedar en ellos. Tomo tu labio superior entre mis dientes, tiró un poco de él y tu jadeas. Aprovecho eso para introducir mi lengua en tu boca, recorriéndola de forma posesiva.

Eres mío, Oliver Davis.

Y me voy a encargar de que todos lo sepan.

Empezando contigo

.

 _¿Quién dice que solo los hombres son posesivos?_

 _._

Pasó mis manos por tu torso, ignorando los pinchazos de dolor ante mis heridas. Empiezo desabrochar los botones de tu camisa uno por uno, sintiendo como la piel se eriza ante el simple roce de mis dedos. Cuando el último botón es desabrochado llevo mis manos hasta tus hombros y abro la camisa. Rompo el beso de manera brusca y tú gruñes en protesta, lo que me hace sonreír divertida.

.

" _Si tan solo supieras lo que te espera."_

 _._

Bajo mis besos hasta tu cuello y hombro. Lamo, beso y muerdo toda la piel en mi camino, dejando marcas que más tarde se pondrán moradas. A medida que mi atención se esparce por tu hombro derecho, voy tirando de la camisa que traes puesta. Cuando la tela llega hasta los codos te haces un poco hacia atrás para sacártela. Frunzo levemente el ceño con molestia. Por situaciones como estas no me gustan tus camisas mangas largas.

La prenda cayó al suelo y en menos de un segundo tenía tu cuerpo pegado al mío y nuestros labios chocando entre ellos. Hambrientos, deseosos, intensos. Las piernas me temblaban ante la fuerza de tus movimientos, siento que en cualquier momento me voy a caer. Así que aferro mis manos a tu espalda, buscando soporte. Gimo al sentir tu hombría chocar contra mi vientre. Tú gruñes contra mi boca y las piernas me tiemblan tanto que creo que pronto estaré junto a mi viejo amigo el suelo.

.

 _Ah viejo amigo suelo, ¿hace cuánto no te visito?_

 _._

Como si supieras la línea de mis pensamientos me tomas con firmeza de la cintura. Sin el minino esfuerzo me levantas en el aire, haciéndome enrollar mis piernas alrededor de tu cadera, mientras siento mi espalda chocar contra la pared. Ambos jadeamos ante el choque entre nuestros sexos. Casi de manera inmediata comenzamos a movernos, frotándonos contra el otro en busca de ese delicioso toque. Suaves jadeos escapan de mi garganta ante ese constante roce, quedando encerrados en el beso.

Rompemos el contacto de nuestros labios cuando el aire se hace necesario. Los dos tenemos la respiración agitada y nuestras bocas unidas por un hilo de saliva. Abro los ojos buscando los tuyos. Al encontrarlos, me pierdo en esas profundas lagunas azul índigo qué posees.

.

 _Es aquí. En momentos como estos, donde me doy verdadera cuenta del poder que tienes en mí y del que yo poseo sobre ti._

 _._

Suspiro observando esa expresión que solo me muestras a mí. Contemplándola por unos segundos que parecieron eternos…

Decido ser yo quien termina nuestro pequeño infinito, y rompo el contacto, besándote con pasión. Tú correspondes con la misma intensidad. Muerdo tus labios y tomo el superior entre mis dientes, tú haces lo mismo con el inferior mío.

Pronto volvemos a movernos, suave, pero intenso. Nuestros alientos se mezclan en la boca del otro. La temperatura aumenta entre nosotros. La habitación se llena de jadeos y gemidos ahogados. Me concentro tanto en sentir tus labios contra los míos y tus manos contra mi espalda, que no me voy cuenta de tus pasos guiándonos hasta la cama hasta que siento el colchón contra mi espalda.

Mis manos y las tuyas se mueven con desenfreno sobre el cuerpo del otro, desesperadas por sentir la piel del otro. La temperatura aumenta entre nosotros a la par que nuestras respiraciones aceleran. Doy un respingo al sentir la calidez de tu aliento contra la piel expuesta de mis senos. Esa es mi señal. Coloco mis manos contra tus hombros y te empujo, aprovechando que estás distraído, colocándome encime de ti.

Me miras con una ceja arqueada y yo sonrío coqueta. Me inclino lo suficiente para que nuestras narices se rocen.

-Mi turno.

Susurro suavemente antes de depositar un beso en tu nariz. Tú bufas divertido y levantas la cabeza, usando tus brazos como almohada. Ensanchas tu sonrisa ladina y yo hago la misma con la mía. Te conozco, sé que esa es tu forma de cederme el control de la situación – _colocando tus brazos detrás de tu nuca, dándome a entender que no harás nada-_ . Deposito un beso suave sobre tus labios, el cual tratas de profundizar pero no lo permito. Rompo el contacto al sentir la punta de tu lengua lamiendo mi labio inferior. Gruñes en protesta ante mi acción.

 _¿No te gusto lo que hice? Ay, pero que pena._

 _Porque tú no tienes el control ahora._

Beso tu rostro de forma lenta, bajando hasta tu cuello donde muerdo y succiono dejando marcas que mañana estarán moradas. Cuando termino con tu cuello y hombros marcó un camino hasta tu pecho, pasando por el centro de tu cuello – _donde muerdo suavemente tu manzana de adán-_ hasta la línea entre tus pectorales. Con la punta de mi lengua delineo el contorno de cada musculo de tu trabajo pecho, entreteniéndome con ellos. Por supuesto, tú no eres indiferente a mis acciones. Te estremeces, jadeas y gruñes.

Levanto la vista hacia tu rostro y sonrío al verte con el ceño contraído y las mejillas sonrojadas. Te conozco, y sé que estas ejerciendo toda tu voluntad para no tomar el control nuevamente.

" _Así que…vamos a tentarte un poco más"_

Paso mi lengua por tus bien marcados abdominales, mientras mis manos desabrochan tus pantalones, para luego deshacerme de ellos en conjunto de los zapatos y medias. Me pongo de pie y remuevo mi ropa también; La camisilla y los shorts de mezclilla van a parar en el suelo de la habitación, quedando únicamente en mi ropa interior a juego azul claro. Retomo mi lugar sobre tu cadera con tu atenta mirada sobre mí. Cuando siento tus manos sujetar mis caderas comienzo a moverlas de forma lenta, circular y seductora sobre tu hombría. Muerdo mis labios ante lo satisfactorio de la sensación.

Tú, por supuesto, no eres indiferente a mis acciones. Constantes gruñido y uno que otro jadeo escapan de tu boca. Tus ojos oscurecidos por una capa de lujuria y tus mejillas sonrojadas son una imagen muy tentativa para mí.

Y muy satisfactoria.

Tus manos suben por mi cintura hasta mis senos. No puedo evitar soltar un gemido cuando los tomas entre tus manos, comenzando a masajearlos. Yo imito tu acción, acariciando tu abdomen de arriba abajo. Empiezo a ejercer más fuerza en mis movimientos, haciéndonos jadear del placer.

-Si…si te sigues movimiento así- tratas de decir, pero rápidamente estampo mi boca contra la tuya en un beso corto. Me separo lentamente, pero me mantengo a una distancia corta. La suficiente para que nuestros labios se rocen.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – sonrío divertida y coqueta, mimando tu nariz con la mía. Bufas levemente antes de responder.

-tomaré el control…- susurras- voy a tomarte….- suspiro al sentir tu aliento contra mi cuello, aspirando con fuerza sobre la piel – te quietare la ropa, y besare cada rincón de tu cuerpo. Dejaré marcas que te recordarán a quien perteneces…- muerdes el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro con algo de fuerza. Gimo por ello, sé que dejara marca. – Voy a hacerte mía hasta quedar satisfecho…

-¿Y eso será…?- preguntó con diversión y la voz agitada, sintiendo como tus manos se dirigen hasta mi espalda con lentitud, acariciándola por sobre la ropa.

-Nunca.

Respondes con una sonrisa torcida antes de levantarte, obligándome a que me siente sobre tu regazo, sintiendo muy de cerca la dureza de tu hombría. Yo suelto un jadeo ante el sorpresivo movimiento, y otro al sentir tus labios chocar contra los míos en un beso apasionado.

En medio del beso tus manos se adentran en mi blusa, levantándola y acariciando la piel a su paso. Cuando tus dedos llegan hasta el seguro del sostén me separo para quitarme la blusa con rapidez. Siento tu mirada sobre mí en cada movimiento, y tus intensiones de acercarte a mis senos descubiertos cuando mi sostén fue dejado de lado. Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y te obligo a levantar el rostro.

Hacemos contacto visual, tus ojos clavados en los míos y los míos en los tuyos, mientras nuestros labios se rosan. Tu rostro normalmente severo está relajado, tus ojos comúnmente fríos son ahora son cálidos, en una combinación entre la lujuria y el amor. Siento como el corazón se me acelera disfrutando de esa expresión que solo me muestras a mí, sabiendo que únicamente es conmigo con quien te dejas ver tan vulnerable.

Acaricio tu rostro con suavidad, degustándome con lo que tus ojos me dicen sin necesidad de palabras. Solo con esa forma tan única que tienes de mirarme.

 _Como si yo fuera algo esencial para ti. Tu compañía, tu otra mitad._

 _Tu mundo entero._

Pero toda tranquilidad dentro de mí fue reemplazada con enojo - _Uno más controlado, similar a la indignación-_ cuando el recuerdo del beso que te ha robado Masako pasa por mi mente como una estela veloz. Mi coraje regresa, pero ahora soy capaz de re direccionarlo.

Frunzo el ceño unos segundos antes de reemplazarlo por una mueca traviesa. Tú levantas una ceja ante mis acciones, pero no te doy tiempo para cuestionar.

-Puedes hacerme tuya todos los días, tardes y noches por el resto de mi vida. Porque es así, soy tuya, Oliver...- susurro en un suave ronroneo contra tus labios, mirándote directamente a los ojos, apreciando el brillo que adoptaron ante mis palabras. Levantas el rostro tratando de terminar la distancia entre nosotros y besarme, pero te detengo colocando mi pulgar sobre tus labios- Pero...-susurro, ahora sonriendo con picardía, rosando mis labios contra la punta de tu nariz- Esta vez...- comienzo nuevamente a mover mis caderas sobre tu erección. Suelto un jadeo a la par tuya, la poca calma que había entre nosotros se esfumó. - yo voy a hacerte mío, Oliver. -digo seria antes de besarte con fiereza, posesividad. Reafirmando mis palabras con acciones. Tú correspondes el beso de la misma manera, mientras tus manos se dirigen hasta mis nalgas las cuales aprietan, forzándome a marcar un ritmo diferente a mis movimientos, uno más intenso.

Paso mis brazos por tu cuello, enredándolos detrás de tu nuca sin dejar de besarte. Ni siquiera mis pulmones quemando por oxígeno logran alejarme de ti, cuando me es urgente respirar solo desvío mi rostro hacia tu cuello, desviando mi atención hacia este. Gimo al sentir como tus manos se adentran en mi pantalón y bragas, bajando las prendas lo suficiente para acariciar mi intimidad con tus dedos, haciendo un movimiento fuerte y circular. Sacándome varios gemidos ahogados.

Sonrío contra la piel de tu hombro, sin dejar de gemir levemente. Llevo mis manos hasta tus muñecas, y remuevo tus manos de allí. Escucho tu gruñido de protesta, aguantándome una risa. Si supieras lo que voy a hacer, no protestarías tanto.

Con un dedo sobre el centro de tu pecho te empujo levemente hasta que quedas acostado. Me miras con el ceño fruncido y yo suelto una risilla divertida, traviesa. Acaricio tu torso desde los hombros hasta la cadera, comenzando a desabrochar tu pantalón y bajarlo en compañía de los boxers. Una vez te libero de tus prendas, procedo a hacer lo mismo con mis shorts; levantandome de tu regazo para lograrlo.

Desde la cama, tú me observas con una sonrisa torcida.

.

 _Te gusta lo que ves_

.

Siento como mi ego crece al ver tu mirada oscurecerse al tenerme completamente desnuda ante ti. Te incorporas un poco apoyando tus codos en la cama a la par en la que yo me vuelvo a posicionar sobre ti -con las piernas y brazos a los costados de tu cuerpo-. Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos, antes de besarnos con pasión. Tu lengua y la mía se entrelazan en un combate ardiente, donde nuestros alientos se mezclan en la boca del otro.

.

 _ **El calor aumenta con ese simple acto.**_

 _ **La sangre se siente como lava y la piel se vuelve sensible al más mínimo tacto, provocando una corriente eléctrica que te recorre hasta esa zona tan sensible**_

 _La lujuria se siente en el aire ¿na?_

.

Colocas tu mano en mi nuca, sujetándome para hacer más intenso el beso. La otra va a parar a mi cadera, tomándome con firmeza. De un movimiento de incorporas, dejándome a erguida sobre tus piernas. Gimo al sentir la punta de tu miembro rosarse contra mi entrada, escuchando de fondo el jadeo tuyo.

.

 _No puedo._

 _Lo quiero._

 _Lo necesito._

 _._

No resisto la tentación y me dejo caer sobre tu miembro, auto penetrándome. Suelto un fuerte gemido que opaca tu jadeo por el fondo. La mano que mantenías en mi nuca se mueve hasta mi cadera, empezando a moverla de arriba abajo. Muerdo mi labio inferior levemente, intensificando las pequeñas embestidas, convirtiéndolas en unas fuertes.

Cada vez más intensas, cada vez más rápidas.

Siento tu boca dirigirse a mi cuello, comenzando a besarlo. Yo no puedo evitar gemir ante las embestidas y atenciones. Cierro mis ojos ante el placer, mientras siento tus besos dirigirse hasta mi oreja, donde tomas mi ovulo entre tus dientes y tiras de él.

-Ma…Mai…

Un escalofrío me recorre al escucharte jadear mi nombre con esa voz tan ronca tuya. Trato de pronunciar tu nombre, más solo me salen silabas entre cortadas. Recuesto mi rostro en tu hombro sin dejar de gemir, siento como mis muslos queman ante el ejercicio, pero la adicción al placer es más fuerte. Tus manos en mis glúteos aseguran un movimiento fuerte que me hace temblar cada que ingresas y sales de mi interior. Muerdo tu hombro con fuerza al sentir una gran tención en mi vientre, lo siento cerca, demasiado cerca.

De manera rápida te volteas, dejándome debajo de ti. Suelto un grito ante la sorpresa, pero no me das tiempo de reaccionar cuando me sujetas de las muñecas con una mano, colocándolas sobre mi cabeza. Comienzas a moverte con más fuerza no dejándome quejarme, no puedo hacer más que gemir. Enredo mis piernas alrededor de tu cadera, haciendo los movimientos más profundos.

-Jo…der…

Te escucho mascullar. Entreabro los ojos, disfrutando la vista que tengo frente a mí: Tú, Oliver Davis, jadeante, sonrojada, con los labios rojos e hinchados y murmurando levemente mi nombre.

.

.

 _¿Qué más prueba de que eres mío necesito?_

 _ **¿Y Masako?**_

 _Que la jodan, Oliver Davis, eres mío y punto._

.

.

-O…li…ver~ -

Te llamo suavemente entre gemidos. Tú abres los ojos para verme, dejando a la vista ese azul índigo que me encanta…

.

 _Me encanta y me pertenece._

 _._

-be…besa…me…

No tengo que pedirlo de nuevo. Estampas tu boca contra la mía, besándome con desenfreno. Yo contesto de la misma manera, moviendo mi lengua contra la tuya en el combate que iniciaste. La mano que mantenías apresando mis muñecas se dirige hacia mis caderas para ayudarte a impulsarte más e intensificar las embestidas. Yo llevo mis manos hasta tu espalda, una comienza a arañarte, mientras la otra tira levemente de tu cabello, fomentando tus gruñidos.

Rompemos el beso cuando los gemidos y jadeos no nos dejan continuar. Nos quedamos cerca, con nuestros labios rosándose, mirándonos a los ojos.

 _._

 _Disfrutando de esa mirada que solo me das a mí_

 _._

Los jadeos aumentan a la par de las embestidas. Llega el momento en que no puedo ni mantener los ojos cerrados ante tanto placer. Siento la tensión antes del clímax solo un segundo que me pareció eterno. Arqueo mi espalda de manera involuntaria, mi cuerpo se llena de convulsiones y suelto un sonoro grito al momento en el que rozo el cielo con las punta de mis dedos. Siento como toda la tensión queda atrás, dejándome una placentera sensación de relajación.

Mis labios forman una pequeña e involuntaria sonrisa, mientras suelto unos pequeños jadeos ante las últimas embestidas que me das, previas a que tú también alcances el orgasmo.

Te dejas caer sobre mí ante el cansancio. Aunque es incómodo tener todo tu peso encima, no me quejo. Me gusta porque así puedo mimarte fácilmente.

Después de un rato ambos recuperamos la respiración y por lo visto parte de las energías. Te volteas en la cama, llevándome contigo, dejándome abajo y acostada sobre tu pecho. Levanto una ceja al sentir tu respirar lento y levanto el rostro, viéndote con los ojos cerrados.

Mi extrañeza se convierte en diversión y bufo levemente.

-¿tan cansado te deje, Oliver?

Pregunto con intensión de burla. Tú solo abres los ojos y me regalas una sonrisa torcida. No tengo tiempo de contestar, pues siento como tu virilidad se endurece en mi interior. Gimo levemente y vuelvo a soltar un gritillo cuando te incorporas de golpe, levantándome en el proceso.

-¿cansado? Ahora es que tengo energías, Mai… - dices en un susurro burlon, pero con un toque seductor que hace que mis mejillas se calientan un poco. – más con los planes que tengo para ti y tu posesividad…- Sin quitar tu sonrisa ladeada diriges el rostro hasta mi oído. Pasas la lengua por el de manera lenta, y tortuosa, provocando que una corriente eléctrica me recorra todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a mi vientre bajo. – te haré el amor toda la noche, solo para que recuerdes que nos pertenecemos…tu eres mía…

-Y tú eres mío…- yo también sonrío, con las mejillas calientes y el corazón acelerado de la emoción. Mis manos se dirigen hasta tu nuca, donde tomo un puñado de tu cabello en una, obligándote a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás. Sueltas un gruñido y abres los ojos, fulminándome con la mirada, pero en el fondo tu mirada posee diversión – Entonces empecemos…- susurro burlona y triunfal, comenzando a mover mis caderas levemente, creando un vaivén lento y tortuoso, pero igual de placentero.

Tú sonríes levemente de forma arrogante, antes de comenzar a besarme con mucho entusiasmo. Diriges tus manos hasta mis glúteos, marcando otro movimiento. Este más circular que de arriba abajo. Sonrío para mis adentros, disfrutando del juego antes de que alguno de los dos perdamos el control.

Porque lo vamos a hacer. Y este campo de juegos tentadores, se convertirá en un infierno llameante de pura lujuria.

Lujuria que solo nos pertenece a nosotros.

 _._

 _._

 _Así que vamos, recuérdame que soy tuya._

 _Mientras que de la misma manera, yo te recuerdo que me perteneces._

 _Que eres mío._

 _Mío, mío, mío y de más nadie._

 _Y me aseguraré de que a cualquiera le quede claro._

 _En especial a ti._

.

.

.

 **7u7**

 **Segunda parte de She's mine**

 **Más corta que la primera, pero el doble de intensa**

 **¿Quién se imaginaba a Mai tan posesiva?**

 **¿nadie?**

 **Pues, Yo sí :v**


End file.
